The 12 Days Before Christmas
by RockDiva
Summary: Rain and Margaret's Christmas cheer drives Sadie to a breaking point. Can Ben open Sadie's eyes to the true meaning of Christmas spirit? Who gave Margaret her awesome gift? Read to find out...


**Authours Note- **I wrote this before even knowing about the Christmas episode airing on the 16th. This is my version of what a Christmas episode should be-that is if it were ever a two-parter :)

I do not claim ownership of _Naturally Sadie_ or any of it's characters, _Home_ by Michael Buble, _This Christmas_,_ Hark the Herald Angels_, or _The 12 Days of Christmas_.**

* * *

**

**Sadie: (talking in her head-walking down the hall, avoiding everyone putting up Christmas decorations) **One of my favorite Christmas carols is _The 12 Days of Christmas_, and I always like to point out that half of those days were about different species of birds. The turtle dove for example is a very timid bird. Yet it doesn't resort to hiding away from people. Instead, it often takes to nesting in open places. It also seems to know a thing or two about time management. It only lays two eggs at a time. As for me, when it comes to Christmas…time management is only a luxury. And I think I'd rather hide away than stand out in the open during this holiday.

**Rain:** 12 days til Christmas.

**Margaret:** And you know what that means!

**Rain:** Hit it, Margaret.

**(Rain and Margaret begin "rapping")**

**Margaret:** 12 days til Christmas. So here it goes.

**Rain:** Ho Ho Ho. We want some snow.

**Margaret:** I've been good so I can't wait to see

**Rain:** What's underneath that Christmas tree.

**Margaret:** Lil Saint Nick is on his way.

**Rain:** Countin' down, 12 more days.

**Rain/Marg:** Peace Out!

**Ben:** Bravo, you guys.

**Sadie:** Don't encourage them.

**Ben:** What's wrong, Sadie? They're just getting into the Christmas spirit.

**Sadie:** Maybe. But they're going to do this for the next 12 days. And after 11 years of 12 days worth of Christmas cheer, you get a little tired.

**Ben:** I'm not sure what to ask about first, the 11 years of Christmas cheer or why you're so moody.

**Rain:** We can answer both. You see, when we were all in kindergarten, our class did a performance of the _12 Days of Christmas_. Well, we decided to make it real by doing something different every day starting 12 days before Christmas.

**Ben:** You do know that's not what the song means.

**Margaret:** We were in kindergarten. Give use a break. Besides, we're not going to change the tradition now. But as for Sadie here, well, she's never really been a Christmas person.

**Sadie:** That's not true. I just don't see why people devote the entire month to the thing.

**Ben:** Everyone has at least one Christmas tradition, Sadie. Even you have to have one. And Christmas card photos that your parents force you to take don't count.

**Sadie:** Not since I was like 8 years old. Besides, these 2 have enough traditions between the both of them to go around.

**Ben:** Oh, I get it. So you're tradition is to pretend you're Scrooge. Clever.

**Sadie:** Fine, whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to class, where at least I'll be away from the 3 magi. **(they stare at her)** Get it? The 3 magi? There's three of you and instead of the 3 stooges…oh, never mind**. (walks away)**

**Ben:** Maybe she isn't pretending.

**Margaret:** No, she's not.

**(Day 2-at the lunch table)**

**Margaret:** 11 days til Christmas! Time to pick secret Santa's everybody.

**Ben:** But there are only 6 of us. What's the point?

**Rain:** The point is, if you only have to buy for one person, you can make it something extra special.

**Hal:** No, it means you don't have to spend all your money on everyone else.

**Sadie:** Real mature, Hal. Besides, you're wrong. It's just another tradition. Of course this year it'll be more interesting since there are 2 more of us than last year.

**Yuma:** Thanks for including me this year.

**Rain:** We wanted it to be even.

**(They take turns picking names)**

**Yuma:** Ooh, this should be exciting.

**Rain:** Yes!

**Ben:** What? Did you get who you wanted? Because isn't that a little bit like playing favorites?

**Rain:** No, it's just I know exactly what I want to get this person.

**Ben:** Oh. So I only have 10 days to find this person a gift?

**Margaret:** Basically. We'll exchange them on Christmas Eve, at the annual Acropolis Wow Christmas party, which is our last tradition. Oh and don't forget. The object is to keep it a surprise. On the tag you have to put "Secret Santa".

**Ben: **But what if, one, the person figures it out or two, you really want the person to know it was you?

**Rain:** I'm glad you asked my dear man, I'm glad you asked.

**Sadie:** I'm not. I'm the one who came up with this silly rule.

**Ben:** What?

**Rain:** If a person asks you if it was you, then you tell them the truth. The catch is, each person is only allowed one guess, so if they guess wrong, then that's it.

**Ben:** Seems simple enough.

**Margaret:** But that's not all. If you really want to tell the person, you have until the end of the party to catch them under the mistletoe. And if you're brave enough to kiss them, then you can tell them.

**(Hal starts laughing hysterically)**

**Hal:** Leave it up to my sister to come up with a rule like that.

**Ben:** So if I picked a guy, none of you will ever know it was me.

**Sadie:** Ha ha. I was 5 and all I wanted was a kiss from Owen Anthony.

**Ben:** Did you get it?

**Sadie:** No. I told you it was just a silly rule. **(inside)** This whole thing is silly. I just wish it was Christmas already.

**

* * *

**

**Sadie: (In her "Sadie Spot") **Okay, so I don't mean to be a Scrooge, but it's only been 6 days of this and I don't know if I can handle 6 more. I mean, today was dress up in Christmas colors day-the only day of the year that you will ever see Margaret wearing bright red and dark green at the same time. And the day before that, we made homemade Christmas cookies at Margaret's house. I think mine made everyone sick. I can't wait for Friday. It's the last day before Christmas break and it'll mean only two more days before this is all over. And besides, Friday afternoon marks the only tradition that I actually enjoy. We go to the local orphanage and pass out toys, donated by the community, to the kids who won't get anything else. But until then I have to suffer through 4 more days of…**(Ben comes into the "Sadie Spot" with a marker) **Hey, what do you think you're doing?

**Ben: (playfully)** I'm writing "Bah Hum Bug". **(writes it)** What's it look like?

**Sadie:** Oh yeah, well, I'll show you "Bah Hum Bug" if you don't run. **(She runs after him)**

**(Day 10-after school)**

**Margaret: **Since today's day ten, we all remember what the plan is right?

**Sadie:** We're meeting at my house to go Christmas caroling. We got it, Margaret. Besides, the only time we didn't meet at my house was the year that I faked sick so I wouldn't miss my favorite Christmas movie…oops.

**Margaret: (gasps)** You _faked _sick?

**Sadie:** I thought I told you…I guess not. **(taps Ben) **Tag you're it! **(runs away)**

**Ben:** Red, red, red…I'll still catch you. **(runs after her)**

**Rain:** Can you believe her?

**Margaret:** I know. Um, I know it's against the Secret Santa rule book, but I really need your help with picking a gift for someone.

**Rain:** That bad?

**Margaret:** I picked Ron Yuma.

**Rain:** Yikes. I guess that does constitute for a little cheating. C'mon. We'll go see if we can find something.

**(Outside a house)**

**Margaret: **Okay, look alive. Smiling faces. Let's make Michael Buble proud!** (she rings the doorbell)**

**All at once: **Hark! the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn King. Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinner reconciled.

**(Ron Yuma answers the door.)**

**Yuma:** Hey guys!

**(they stop caroling)**

**Rain: **Ron?

**Yuma:** Is somebody trying to sneak a peak at their gift? I'm just messin' with ya. Ooh, I do love me a good carol.

**Ben:** Why don't you join us then?

**Margaret:** Always room for one more in a caroling group.

**Yuma:** I'll just grab my coat.

**Sadie:** Okay, I've had it! What am I missing? All we are doing is disturbing the peace. What is so great about going door to door singing for people? I can't even sing that well!

**Margaret:** But, Sadie, we've always done this. Every year.

**Sadie:** Yeah, and I've always hated it. You never asked me if I enjoyed doing the same exact things every single year.

**Rain:** It's not exactly the same every year. I mean we've added people, and well…

**Sadie:** It's just one day. What's the point of going through all of the trouble, wasting your money, and hiking through the cold just to sing songs to your neighbors? You know what, I'm done. **(Sadie walks away)**

**Yuma:** Sounds like the Grinch stole somebody's Christmas spirit.

**Margaret: **I can't believe she just said that.

**Sadie: (walking away-in her head)** I can't believe I just said that.

**

* * *

**

**(At the orphanage)**

**Margaret: **She must hate me.

**Rain:** I was part of the tradition too, but you know she'll still show up.

**Ben:** What makes you so certain?

**Rain:** You see, this was Sadie's idea to begin with.

**Margaret:** And the only thing she doesn't complain about.

**Ben:** I see**. (Sees Sadie try to sneak in unnoticed by the others)** And it looks like you guys were right. I'll go see how she's doing. **(walks over to Sadie)** So, that was some performance last night, Red.

**Sadie: **I'd rather not talk about it.

**Ben:** Oh, I think maybe you should. Something's obviously wrong if you're willing to attack your best friends like that. Why don't you just admit it?

**Sadie:** Fine, you're right. Something is wrong. I'm jealous okay! Are you happy now?

**Ben:** Jealous? What is there to be jealous of?

**Sadie:** Rain and Margaret. They're so full of Christmas spirit. I don't get it. They're able to do the same thing year after year without ever getting tired of it. It's like it's wired into they're DNA or something. Me, I look at it as over sentimental and a waste of time.

**Ben:** So why are you here, Sadie? You said last night that you were done.

**Sadie:** Well, because. I mean, these kids barely get one Christmas, and we're able to celebrate it for 12 days or more if we like. They deserve something. I like knowing that I can give at least one day of happiness to them.

**Ben:** And I thought you said you don't have as much Christmas spirit as Rain and Margaret.

**Sadie:** What are you saying?

**Ben:** I'm saying that by you wanting to help these kids, you're showing more Christmas spirit than Rain and Margaret put together. What they have is Christmas cheer-which is a good thing to have, but you just analyze it in a different way, but still a good way.

**Sadie:** So what you're saying is I just need to respect their traditions.

**Ben:** While staying true to your own.

**Sadie:** My own? I don't have any.

**Ben:** Of course you do. Every year you have a tradition of going along with Rain and Margaret's traditions while waiting for this.

**Sadie:** I never thought of it that way. Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants. Do you have any traditions?

**Ben:** Besides my 12 new ones? Well, yeah. Every Christmas Eve, my dad and I stay up all night watching our favorite black and white films.

**Sadie:** Really? **(In her head)** So I guess hearts really can grow three sizes in one day. The rest of the afternoon was spent in tradition**. (we see what Sadie is describing)** Rain dressed up as Santa Clause. While the rest of us dressed up as elves and passed out gifts. And then, Margaret wrapped it up by leading the kids in singing their favorite Christmas carols. Thanks to Ben, I finally was able to look at Christmas the way I had always wanted to.

**

* * *

**

**(Christmas Party)**

**Hal: **Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. It's time to pass out the "Secret Santa" gifts. Is there a Ron Yuma in the house?

**Yuma: (excitedly)** I can't wait to see what it is! It's a wall size poster of the original Star Trek cast! Sweet! Thank you, Secret Santa!

**Hal:** Alright then. Okay, next is Margaret. Whoo…it's heavy. Must be something nice!

**Margaret:** A cheaply made portable DVD player. Wow. What's this sticky note? **(reading the note)** "Turn on the DVD player." Okay. **(she turns it on, turns up the volume and sets it in a place where everyone can see it best. Suddenly, Michael Buble appears on the screen)** Oh my gosh!!

**Michael:** I believe this is a Secret Santa gift for a special young lady named Margaret Browning-Leveque. From what I've heard, she's someone that makes you want to stay right where you are and never wander. Margaret, this one's for you.

**(Michael sings "Home")**

**Michael: (Margaret is staring at the screen entranced)** "I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you; each one a line or two. 'I'm fine baby, how are you?' I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words are cold and flat. And you deserve more than that…Let me go home. I've had my run, but baby I'm done. I've gotta go home. Let me go home. It'll all be alright. I'll be home tonight. I'm coming back home."

**(Music stops)**

**Michael:** Merry Christmas, Margaret.

**Margaret: (screams) **That was the best Christmas present ever! I wish I knew who got it for me!

**Hal:** Okay, since nothing's gonna beat that, the rest of you can just come get your own gifts.

**(A little later)**

**Sadie: **I'm sorry, Margaret. Will you forgive me for acting like a Scrooge these past couple of weeks?

**Margaret:** Of course. Besides, how could I _not_ after that spectacular gift that you got me?

**Sadie:** Thanks. But I didn't get you that gift.

**Margaret:** You didn't? Oh, well. This has been the best Christmas ever!

**Sadie: (in her head)** Margaret was right. This had been the best Christmas ever.

**

* * *

**

**(Everyone is leaving the party. Rain notices that Margaret is unknowingly standing beneath the mistletoe. She's about to move)**

**Rain:** Wait.

**Margaret:** Rain, what is it? **(he kisses her)** What was that about?

**Rain:** Don't look at me. Sadie's the one who came up with the rule.

**Margaret: **You mean!? Thank you, Rain! **(hugs him)**

**(This Christmas Plays in the background)**

**Sadie: (inside her head)** This Christmas I learned that-**(interrupted by Ben)**

**Ben**: Hey, Sadie. Guess who's not standing underneath the mistletoe.

**Sadie:** That doesn't even make sense.

**Ben:** No, I guess it doesn't. Oh well. **(They _finally_ kiss)**

**Sadie: (inside her head)** What was I saying? Oh who cares! Merry Christmas everyone!

**The End**


End file.
